


The Most Wanted

by WhosFordAnyway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosFordAnyway/pseuds/WhosFordAnyway
Summary: "From 1990 to 2000 you donated a generous number of eggs to our Cryobank under the name of Supergirl. Your profile and your samples were highly appreciated by our clients.""Ok?""Unfortunately, a mistake was made with the labels. Your samples were delivered to all women between those years. There were 76 successful procedures. Today, 52 subjects demanded our clinic because they want to meet you.""Yo no soy Kara Danvers!!!" She yells trying to run away.*Based in Starbuck.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara is living a nightmare.

  
The woman she thought she would marry someday, broke up with her. She is about to be evicted of her apartment, and she owns 2,000 dollars to some Russian mafia.

"Are you Kara Danvers?" Says a well-dressed man in her living room.

Oh, no. They found me! 

"¡Yo no soy Kara Danvers!"

"I'm not stupid, Miss Danvers. Your neighbor told me who you were."

"¡Yo no soy Kara Danvers!"

"Look, Miss Danvers. I'm Joseph Mertens, lawyer of Saint Claire Cryobank. From 1990 to 2000 you donated a generous number of eggs to our company under the name of Supergirl. Your profile and your samples were highly appreciated by our clients. You are such an incredible specimen."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Unfortunately, a mistake was made with the labels. Your samples were delivered to all women between those years. There were 76 successful procedures. Today, 52 subjects demanded our clinic because they want to meet you."

"Yo no soy Kara Danvers!!!"

"You signed the Anonymous clause, so you are good... for now. I'll give you this for your consideration," He hands her a big envelope and walks to the door. "We'll meet again, miss Danvers."

SLAM!

The blonde jumps nervously and drops the envelope. A stack of paper disperses in the room. With a heavy sigh, Kara picks one and frowns at the information. It's a profile of a girl named Alice S. Doyle, she's 18 and she practices Judo professionally. He's one of her 76 children.

She squeals in pure terror and let the paper fall off her hands again.

"What the actual fuck?"

They are everywhere!

Her vision is blurred and her hands shake vigorously. The room seems to get smaller with every breath she takes.

The ring bell sounds sending chillings through her spine.

"Please, be mafia and kill me now."

"Kara, it's me! Open up!" Yells her sister from the other side of the door, "We will be late and you promise me!!"

In less than a second, the blonde picks up every file and hide them under the sofa cushion. She runs to the door before her sister enters the apartment.

"You ok, Kara?"

"Peachy!" She says as she closes the door behind her, "Now, let's go to your daughter's competition!!"

"Ok, ok, but I drive. You look a little overexcited."

It's a long evening.

She tries to put attention on Alex's comments, but her mind is in another place. There are plenty of theories running in her head of how the universe played its part in cursing her life. She regrets it, everything.

"Oh, my, if that blonde wins she'll be Ruby's next opponent," mumbles Alex nervously what makes Kara look up to the score.  
It's like a kick in her throat when she read the name on the scoreboard.

Alice S. Doyle.

She is there, graciously kicking some girl ass with that strong stand. She has dirty blonde curls and pretty brown eyes. Everything is unfolding in her eyes, and she doesn't know if she should run as fast as she can or feels proud of the talented girl. 

One of her biggest dreams was to play some sport professionally, but life got rough, and she opted for something traditional.

She almost felt guilty when she saw her daughter beat Alex's daughter with a calculated kick.

She always thought she was a useless human being, but seeing her daughter today give her hope.

If her first child was so impressive, what about the others?

She needed to know everyone!!

When she got home, she was euphoric, so she picked another profile and smile at the photo. It was a dark-haired guy called Connor Smith, and he looked like her cousin Clark.

He would be like him? With that easy smile and those sparkly blue eyes? Is his voice as kind as his?

Some many questions. All fussy feelings.

Just to find a bitter voice saying "Good Morning" as menacingly as a death threat.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, eh... a coffee, please."

He nods and goes to the machine while Kara frowns trying to understand his attitude. She gets it, it's early but also, she's her only customer at the time and he was rude since she entered the place.

"You should be nicer with people."

"Who do you think you are? My mom?"

"Well, I" she looks at her hands nervously. "I understand if you are having a bad day, but that doesn't mean you get even with other people."

"Why should I be smiling when I am here, doing this stupid job when I'm about to lose my only chance to be someone in life?"

"Is that important?"

"YES! I'm an actor and I should be in casting now! This is the biggest role I have ever look and now I'm losing it so, sorry for not being nice today."

No, Kara. Don't do it. Just take your coffee and go. You don't have to relate to this boy.

"Then go to the casting. I'll do your job for the next four hours."

"Are you kidding me? You are going to steal the money as soon as I leave."

"Here are my keys, you can trust me now."

He might think she's crazy, but he's more desperate, so he takes the keys and left.

Nothing happens in the next four hours, aside for that only woman who came for a muffin. 

"Who are you?" says an angry man entering the coffee shop.

"I'm replacing Connor for a few hours. He got an emergency."

"No again, is the casting stuff?"

"Why?"

"Because he's awful. He has never had a job as an actor and he never will. He's just an idiot, and now an unemployed one."

"You know nothing about him, maybe he's talented."

"You don't know him. He has NO talent. Now, get the hell out of here before I call the police."

Kara is sitting outside the place. A knot in her throat because she doesn't know how she would deliver the news to Connor. A soft voice joins her, and she looks up with sadness in her eyes.

"My boss came early?"

"Yes."

"He fired me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

She is not prepared for what is next.

A kind smile spread on his face and his eyes shine with hope.

"I got the job."

"You did it? You did it!!!"

She hugs him hard. Happy laughs fill the silence and it's great. He thanks her and gives her the keys back. He says he would never forget her, and she feels her heart flutter.

She can't wait to meet the next one.

Linda Lee.

What to say about her?

She loves food as much as her. 

So, she convinces the delivery boy to give her the pizza so she can deliver it, the guy doesn't even ask why he's relieved he doesn't have to carry four pizzas to the eighth floor, using the stairs.

As soon as the ring bell sounds the door is open revealing a girl looking exactly like her. She's astonished for a second before the girl speaks to her with a heavy Russian accent. The girl is on the phone. She's so mad that she doesn't even look at Kara.

"Leave the pizzas in the kitchen. The money is there. Then go." Says the young blonde as she storms into the apartment yelling in Russian.

Kara does as she is told and leave the pizzas, but hesitate when she takes the money. It is a small place; the girl barely has anything, not even a couch, so she sighs and leaves the money. A second later she hears a heavyweight falling. It sounds like a body. She runs to the room and finds Linda convulsing on the cold floor.

There are so many pills on the bed and a syringe beside her.

Kara's heart stops when the doctor confirms that Linda is a drug addict. 

"You have to be in a recovery program, Miss. If you want to keep going, then you would probably die. Now I have to contact your family, so we can help you as soon as we can."

"I am not going to the clinic." Says Linda sternly walking to face the doctor.

"You can't leave. A family member has to sign and be responsible for you."

Linda looks at the older blonde sitting away. Cold eyes challenging to go with her in what is next.

"Then let me ask her." She says daring. "Are you going to sign?"

The doctor looks at the woman and frowns.

"Is she your mother? You look alike."

"Yes, she is, and she's going sign because she trusts me. She knows this was the last time."

Kara walks to them, trying to keep herself together.

"If you sign her life will be in your hands." Warns the doctor and Kara gulps.

She doesn't even know why she signs. It's stupid if something happens to that girl she will be responsible. But, she's her daughter, she doesn't know how much as Linda suffered to be like this. She wants to give her an opportunity. She owns her that.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a publicist. Tomorrow I start in my new job, that's why I needed to leave. This is my chance."

Kara walks her to the bus stop.

"Promise me you will do the right thing from now and on."

"I'll leave that shit if that makes you feel better. I need the job, so I'm not gonna fuck up anything."

The bus is there and she takes it.

"Thanks," Linda says as she goes, "Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's impossible to be the mother of 76 children," She says to herself in the middle of the night. Because it is! There's no way she can be for everyone like a guardian angel.  
"But I can try to be everyone's guardian!"

That wasn't a good idea...

It was the best!!

She met Alfonse a cold day, in his job at the pool. He's a lifeguard with an easy smile. He doesn't have her eyes or her features, nor even her hair. But in the way, he cares about people in there she can recognize herself.

This is the worst day to go to the pool, but she put her swimsuit, anyway. She climbs on the pool's trampoline to show her son she has talent too. Unfortunately, she slides off, hit her back against the table and falls dreadfully splattering everyone.

She looks like a ship sinking.

Two strong arms help her and she hugs the warm body of her son.

"Uh, ma'am. You are safe now you can, maybe, let go of me?"

"Five more seconds, please!"

He shrugs and hugs her back.

With Letitia everything is subtle. The girl takes her breath away, is beautiful. Perfect black skin, sparkling blue eyes, tall. And the dimples!! Oh, they are beautiful! She looks like a model. She looks at the file again.

"She's way too beautiful to be my daughter," mumbles while she walks behind her. "Look at those idiots! Man, keep your eyes up!!" She menaces the guys that direct lascivious glances to her little girl.

Her job today is to shut up every idiot catcalling her daughter.

"Don't you dare to say anything else, you bastard!!"

"She's a minor, for fuck's sake!!"

"Ok, that's all. I'm going to kick you fucking little..."

She yells and fights a lot that day.

Luckily, Letitia didn't mind, she's lost in the world inside her headphones. Kara understands why, she's harassed every day so tries to ignore them with music.

With Jonah, she loses the subtle. She claps and cheers when she sees him singing for money. Wild golden locks and those thick glasses make him look like a rockstar. His clothes tell another story, though.

But his voice, his voice is sublime.

She gives him twenty dollars and honestly is all she has. However, she stays there and invites pedestrians to join her in her cheering, with that she helps him to collect more money and he's glad.

"I'm your biggest fan!!" She says when he laughs at the blonde's efforts to support him.

She thought she was ready for everything now, except for what she finds when she met Oscar.

He can't support his head. He has no control over his limbs, he can't talk, but what broke her heart is the fact that he's alone in this clinic.

"It's nice to know people still volunteer for this kind of job." Says one nurse that explains to her how to feed him.

"Am I doing it right? Am I too fast?"

"You're doing ok, sweetheart."

The nurse goes away, and she takes the time to look at those big green eyes.

"I wanted to meet you, Oscar." She waits for him to swallow, "I came here from far away, so I'm not going till late afternoon."

She gives her best that day. She talks, tells him stories she has read in books. She walks with him in his wheelchair, and when nobody sees, she runs softly pretending they are in a race.

When the sun goes down, she hugs him and kisses his temple and the nurse says he's happy. She swears she saw that little spark in his eyes.

She's pretty sure Remy is more Alex's genes than hers. Because she's sneaky. Kara sees her having a date with a nice guy, they hold hands and kiss. And right after the date ends she looks at her daughter flirting with some girl at the bus station, she even gets her number! Then she meets another girl in a coffee shop and kisses her on the lips.

"How does she do that? I can't even talk to women."

Two hours later Remy is running to a very suspicious building, so she follows her.

Her guts shout that something isn't right, but she enters anyway.

She has to sign to enter and when she does, she is positioned in the front row. The room is full of young people. She can even recognize some faces.

Oh, no.

She stands to take the image in front of her.

Everything is clear now.

She's in a Supergirl's Children meeting.

"We are her children. We have the right to know who is our real mother. We don't want money nor a shoulder to cry. We want nothing but to know where we come from." One of her children is explaining the purpose of the meeting but stops when he sees the woman standing up. "Yes, ma'am?"

Kara snaps, she looks at the microphone is handed to her and she falteringly takes it.

"I, I just wanted to say that..." There are many people here. She's exposed than ever. "Whatever the result is I want you to know that you have each other backs. You are not alone. Look around, this is the biggest family ever!! You are brothers and sisters and no judge can say otherwise."

That seems to get in everyone's heart, so they clap and cheer. Some of them hug and laugh. Now it looks like a big family and not some cold meeting.

"Hey, Kara! It's me, Linda!" Greet her daughter while she's trying to sneak out quietly when the meeting ends.

"Oh, Linda! What are you doing here?" She feigns surprise.

"I'm one of Supergirl's children, but the question is, what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm Oscar's adoptive mother," She doesn't even blink, she's becoming a good liar. "He's one the children too, but he has reduced mobility so, I'm here for him."

"Oh, that great of you. Support him like this."

"Oh, my god! Kara is good to see you!!" Cheers Alfonse, the lifeguard, with a big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Oscar's adoptive mother. He's one the children too, but he has reduced mobility so, I'm here for him." She looks at the guys in front of her nervously, "Oh, let me introduce you. Linda, this is Alfonse, he saved my life. Alfonse, this is Linda, she was a drug addict but now she's doing great because she a great person."

Linda raises her eyebrows but ends up laughing, while Alfonse is clueless.

"It's nice to meet you, lifeguard brother."

"Nice to meet you too... Russian sister," Kara look at them and the guy stutter shyly, "I thought it was way nicer than the drug addict thing."

She sighs heavily when she gets home and reaches her bed. It has been the longest week she ever had but that goofy smile never leaves her face.

"Congratulations, Kara, you are officially part of a class-action lawsuit against yourself."

That night, she dreams about kids playing with her. They are on the beach on a sunny day. The golden ring shines brightly and it tells her she married Lena. Just when she thinks about her, the woman came by her side, smiling. Her pretty red lips kiss her cheeks leaving a warm sensation.

She misses her so much it hurts.

She wakes up early and finds a text message from the brunette. Her heart flutters at the thought that maybe the Irish woman dreamed about her too.

She gets to Lena's apartment with one thing in mind. If she can manage to have time with her children, then she can get the love of her life back. She's confident it will work if they have an honest talk.

"You are here," greets Lena opening the door. She sends a cold glance when the woman walks in.

"Yes, I am. Because I came here to propose you something. I love you. You are the most important person in my life. The past week I realize what my priorities are and how much family means to me. So, what I am asking is, would you give me another chance to make you happy? To make us happy?"

"Kara, I'm pregnant."

The blonde eyes bulge and all the air abandons her lungs when she gasps. Lena rolls her eyes and huffs annoyed.

"Remember the experimental treatment we were trying a month before we were over. The one that blended your eggs with mine so we could have a child of our own, without a male donor. Well, it worked. I know you aren't mature enough to take this big responsibility but I'm telling you, I'm keeping him or her."

Kara is silent. A rush of emotions running through her face. Lena just wants to slap her.

"Ok, I told you what I needed to so, you can leave now."

That's all it takes for Kara to snap.

"No! I want to! Raise him with you, I mean. And be with you too. I love you. I'll give everything to..."

"Ok, let's do it," She snorts. "I can believe you still have this power over me like you pout and I lose my coolness."

"I'm glad it worked because I don't know what I would do if it didn't." She smiles before kissing Lena's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, holy crap," she says as her delicious donut falls to the ground. Yet, it's not that what upset her but the big headline in the most read newspaper in National City.

"Who's Supergirl? 76 young people looking for their biological mother."

She's shaking. Her worst nightmares are chasing her because now everyone knows about her story. It's about time her family read it. Oh, no, Lena!

"Kara, you're so pale! I'm pretty sure you're about to pass out," says Alex while she tries to hold her. "Oh, my... This is bad! You even dropped your food."

"Uh-uh..." The blonde looks sideways at the paper on the table and replies fast to divert her sister's attention. "No, it's nothing. Probably morning sickness. Yeah, it must be that."

"What? Are you pregnant?"

"No, Lena is."

Alex chokes her coffee and looks agitated. The blonde blinks confused a few times before she realizes what she did. This was not how she planned to do it.

Kara clear her throat and looks at the woman in front of her.

"Yes, exactly what you heard. We will be parents. She even gave me another chance! and I don't want to hear now how much you are sorry for me because I'm pretty happy with this, the baby and her."

"Actually, I'm happy for you. I always wanted for you to settle down and have a family-maybe, not with her-," she mumbles the last part. "But the thing is that now you have to tell mom, she will be happy. What about tomorrow? It's mom's birthday. You can surprise her."

Kara nods with an uneasy smile, "I'll ask Lena."

And when Alex goes to the bathroom, she takes the chance and throws the newspaper in the trash can.

"A baby!! Oh, my god, that's amazing! Congratulations!" exclaims Kara's mother before they sit at the table. "I knew you would make it. You are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Eliza. It means a lot," Lena hugs back the woman who held her with pure adoration.

"You know, even when Kara can be childish, unpredictable, furtive, stubborn and naïve. She also can be the most amazing, supportive, brave, and intelligent woman. And she will be always by your side, through thick and thin."

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing me."

"Shhh, you're still on thin ice, let me help you," whispered the woman with a wink and Kara covered her face in distress. "Lena, has she ever told you about Greece?"

The green-eyed woman shakes her head and Eliza smiles. Kara tries to cut the conversation but her mother is already talking.

"Almost twenty years ago, my husband was diagnosed with cancer. We were told he couldn't live longer than five years. We were crushed because there was nothing else we could do to help him." Few tears escape from her eyes and Kara looks at the floor, sad by memories. "When we were younger, my husband and I always dreamed about going to Greece for our honeymoon, but we couldn't afford it. But, just a year before he died, Kara came home with two tickets to Greece. She planned and paid for everything. I don't know how she did it, but my husband left this world with a big smile."

"I, She never told me that." Lena is genuinely surprised. Her hands interlace with Kara's fingers under the table and give her a soft squeeze.

"Honey, if you can forget her silliness. She will do everything to make you happy."

The brunette seems to enjoy the rest of the night, and Kara is glad she's finally part of the Danvers.

"Did you read about the woman with 76 children? What a monster!" Laughs Alex while she is washing the dishes.

"What kind of woman does that? She must be mental."

"Maybe she was just trying to help other people to become mothers," tries to add the blonde but her girlfriend and sister laugh in her face.

"You are too naive, Kara." Lena kisses her cheek and goes to the bathroom leaving her with a deep frown.

"The woman is a perv, end of the story!" Continues Alex and the blonde wants to punch her in her face.

Kara slams the door of her apartment. She's mumbling with rage because her story was everywhere. People talked about that in her office, the place where she goes for her coffee and the bus station. Everyone's opinion went from 'Abomination' to 'Crazy sex maniac'. 

She stomps to the kitchen but stops in her tracks when she notices a guy sitting in the middle of her living room.

Oh, no now, mafia...

"Kara Danvers," the guy spit her name venomously, "or should I say 'MOTHER'?"

"Yo no soy Kara Danvers!"

Why it's never the mafia!

"Oh, please. I already did my investigation." He scans the room and shakes his head, "It's nice to know you are nothing what I read in those files. You went to college but can afford TV cable? I was terribly bored while I waited."

"Well, I'm sorry, but having a college degree doesn't guarantee you will have a good job or a good income."

The guys scoff hastily, "You aren't gonna ask me my name? You are such a bad person."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought you were mafia. I wasn't expecting a child of mine to break into my house."

"Mafia? What the hell!"

"How did you find me?"

"The same way I enter your house. I stole the clinic records last night."

God, this kid is a criminal!

"I'm Hamilton; since you never asked."

"You don't look like a Hamilton."

"What do you mean?" The guy is angry now and Kara facepalm herself mentally.

"Are you going to tell everyone who am I?"

"Yes."

"Would... Would you like this to be a secret between you and me?"

He closes his mouth thoughtfully. A long silence covers the room, and Kara dares to think that maybe, she fell and hit her head in the street and died. That, at this moment of her life, would be nice.

Hamilton looks at the sandwich half-eaten in the kitchen counter.

"Do you eat at Big Belly Burger?"

"Yes, is my favorite."

"I hate them. They are a capitalist pig."

"Food is good, though."

"No, it's not."

How do you dare?

"I always imagine you would be a musician, are you a musician?"

"No, I'm more like the sporty type."

"Sporty type. Like the ones that bully me at school."

"They beat you up in school? Why?"

"Because I am different. Everyone is the outcome of love, while I'm the outcome of love for money." His eyes bulge with wrath and repeat slowly, "Love for money."

The blonde blinks a few times and nods speechless.

"Can I stay here?" He blurts and the blonde shrug confused with a stifled 'Sure'.

Hamilton turns out to be sharp and short-tempered. He calls her to her personal phone, and when she doesn't answer, because she is working, he calls her job phone. She tries to connect with him but he refuses to share about his life. 

He complains about the food, the weather, and the uncomfortable bed. The blonde sighs because of there no way she can discover what is his problem.

It's Friday night and Kara prepares to go out with her friends, but the shallow attitude of the guy stops her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with my friends. We are going to this bar, you know, the one with a pool table and stuff."

"Ok."

She nods and goes to the door, but before she opens, she looks back at him and smiles friendly.

"Want to go out with me?"

"HELL YEAH!!"

He doesn't know how to play pool. Kara doesn't even know how but he breaks three cues in thirty minutes. He is a disaster on the dance floor and makes inappropriate comments about capitalism to the bar man. But she got his back at every occurrence and with that, he finally let himself loosen up. He looks genuinely happy.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." He says after he left the next day. She hugs him tight and he laughs in response. Hamilton promises to never reveal her identity. He says is because extorting reasons, she knows is because he understands her better.

All her children seem to be good people, and she's proud of everyone. She wishes she could spend some time with every single one of them.

So, one day she asks the lawyer in charge of the case and he scowls confused.

"Why would you expose yourself? That's insane!"

"But, they are my family too!"

"I suggest you rest and think about this. You should focus on your counterclaim and the money you're about to get with it. In the morning you will see this is the worst idea you've ever had."

No, it's not!

She has to do the right thing!

She will go to the court and say to her children who she is and how much she loves them.

"Kara, open the dam door!"

"Not now, Alex!"

"Yes, now Kara! The Russian mafia went to see our mom this morning! They threaten her and said they want their money back!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's counterclaim."

As soon as she texts her lawyer the process gets wild. Since day one, reporters from the whole country are there, following the case and making their investigation. Filling gaps with malicious rumors. 

**"Who's your mommy?"**

**"LUKE, I'M YOUR MOTHER"**

**"She's a MOMster"**

Winn laughs with every single headline that is read in the newspaper. Alex fills Kara's silence with more jokes, while James is trying to read the article that explains the whole case.

"Have anybody ever considered selling their, uh...babies? I mean, semen or eggs, not 'babies, babies'. That's illegal," asks James still caught in the newspaper.

"No, I would never. That's awful."

"Uh, uh, no. I didn't even know those things were real. I always thought those things happened in movies. I have never seen those fertility clinics," answer Winn squinting his eyes confused.

"Oh, Kara lived close to one of those clinics a long time ago," Alex says making the blonde bite her tongue. "Right, Kara?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot."

"And you never went? I mean, out of curiosity?" Winn asks excited, "You were a student by that time, you sure could make easy money there."

"Really? I didn't know," she answers in a plain voice. She wishes for this to be over.

Yet, the verdict takes time.

She's so nervous she even forgets she works in CatCo and has access to the case. Months later, when the final day comes she stays in her house calling sick. She's watching TV, following the case in breaking news live.

"The verdict says," tells her lawyer walking out the court while she is being chased by reporters. "Supergirl may remain anonymous. Also, she will receive compensatory damage award for the alleged damages in the account of the procedure."

"What will happen with the children?"

"I'm sorry for all those young people, but I'm content for the result and I'm sure my client is too. This is the biggest case I'll ever have, and I'm excited. This feels personal for me too. We did it! We did it, Kar!"

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!

The blonde eyes bulge and she falls in her knees. This can't be happening to her.

"Who's Kar?" Asks a reporter not missing a beat, and the lawyer opens her mouth caught up at the moment.

"Is...my gay lover," she answers without blinking, "she always supports me. Thank you, for sharing your gay love with me... I love you, Kar."

The camera and the reporters buy it and walk to the Supergirl's children spokesman, who's one of them. He looks as sad as the others but his eyes are daring and flame with hope.

"How do you feel about the resolution?"

"We feel devastated by the verdict," he says and Kara's heart hurts, "but we don't think this is the end. We accomplished something important here, and it was the fact that now she knows we exist. Also, if is she watching this, we want to tell her, we saw what the media did to you, and we are sorry. We don't consider you our enemy. Far from that, we thank you for making us possible. For helping so many families. To bring the sunshine to our parents." She's crying now, "Laws might separate us, but we are human beings, we might see someday. And maybe you will love us as much as we love you."

She doesn't know what to do. She sees so many faces in there. Her children are so amazing that they don't even hate her. How can't they? When even she thinks so low of herself.

She's trapped. If she reveals herself now, she will lose the money. It's a hard moment, so she takes her time and breath slowly and then she goes to see her mother. She owns an explanation and an apology. Yet, when she opens the door, she just hugs her tight without a word. The silence is filled with sobs and the sound of an "I love you" from Eliza.

She caresses Kara's back till she stops crying.

"Mom, I'm Supergirl."

Eliza's face is blank, and a few seconds later she laughs hard at her daughter, "You are the MOMster!!"

"For once in my life, I want to do the right thing.I-I want to do what a normal person would. I want to be normal."

"A normal person would never be in this kind of situation."

"I know, I know, but in a hypothetical circumstance..."

"The thing is, Kara, you are the only person who can face this chaotic situation." Kara sighs heavily and Eliza continues softly, "So, why don't you tell them?"

"Because I have serious money problems."

"Yes, yes. The Russians," she adds disentangling herself from the hug. "You know when I was young I was really poor."

"I know, mom."

"When I left my home to go to National City, my father gave me ten dollars. It was everything he had. I told him I would give him those ten dollars back, and a thousand more. When my father died, your father and I still haven't money enough to pay him back." She looks at Kara and nods with a sad smile, "I always wondered, what was harder for him. To not give their children enough or not being with them in the hard times?" She held her daughter's hands. "I consider myself a lucky woman because I have the opportunity of seeing you and your sister every day. And because I'm your mom, I want to help you so, here..." she plants ten dollars over the table, "Now you got ten dollars."

"Mom, I don't..."

"Take it. It gave me good luck back then."

"Seriously, mom..."

"Oh, and take your 5,000 dollars too," She settles a bag aside from the ten dollars and Kara can't believe it. "This is your part of your heritage."

"I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Kara, you suck at so many things but let me tell you. Whenever you go, you make the world a bit better and I always admired that of you. I'm proud of you."

The blonde is overwhelmed. She laughs and cries so hard till she feels numb.

It's late at night when she takes her cellphone and sends the email that changes her story.

**"To whom it may concern,**   
**My name is Kara Danvers. **   
**I'm Supergirl."**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kara, you need to come here right now!"Lena scolds through the phone. The blonde doesn't even get to answer when her girlfriend ends the call.

Oh, shit... She already knows.

Does she?

She's about to find out.

When she gets there, a grumpy bald man makes her stop.

"You are so fucking late, Danvers. The ambulance already took her to the hospital." Lex walks to his expensive car and signal to the blonde to follow him. "Get in, can you? I promise Lena I'll bring you with me."

"Ok, ok. But, care to explain to me what's going on?"

"Well, you are about to be a mother. Its premature delivery." Kara raises her eyebrows in panic, "And before you make a big deal of this, she's a first-time mother, it's not that unusual."

"Why she didn't tell me when she called me?"

"How could I know? I don't even know what she saw in you."

"Oh, shut up, you were in jail," grumbles the blonde upset and the Lex looks at her deep in resentment.

It's a fifteen minutes' drive and none of them talk. Yet, that's not the worst part. The fact doctors don't let her enter the delivery room makes her anxious.

An hour later, she finally gets to see her baby.

She can believe it.

She's so fragile, so little and soft. Her tiny hands fit perfectly in Kara's index finger, so she let her baby hold her. Her skin is as white as Lena, and the short black hair resembles her. This is something big, a feeling that exploded in her chest just by knowing this little baby is theirs.

She loves her so much.

Lena's sleeping so she sits by her side and watches her. Caressing her face and dropping kisses in her hands. She's totally in love with this woman.

"Miss Danvers," calls a nurse from the door and Kara gets up faster, carefully not to wake up her girlfriend. "Your family is asking for you."

While she walks to the main hall, she hears clapping noises getting bigger. She frowns confusedly, so enters slowly. It's right, her family is there, her mom, her sister, and... a huge group of happy youngsters cheering and holding some presents.

The blonde's jaws drop at the picture.

"Is the baby and Lena ok?" Her mom asks walking closer to her.

"She's excellent, mom!"

Her mom jumps happily and embraces her tightly. Her sister follows her and soon they find some other pair of arms holding them, and then more and more. This is the massive hug she has ever received.

"This is the weirdest thing it has ever happened to me," Alex mumbles looking up to the boys and girls surrounding them. Kara smiles and shrugs. It's weird, indeed, but it's a nice weird thing.

After a minute the hug disintegrates.

Kara takes the opportunity and climbs on a chair to look to all of them. Familiar faces look at her and shake their heads, laughing at the thought. They already knew her.

"My name is Kara, Kara Danvers. I'm your biological mother and... and I'm sorry for everything that happened in court."

"We understand, we're family!" Shouts a familiar voice from the last row. It's Linda, looking good and healthy.

Kara mouths a 'Thanks' and the young blonde winks at her.

"Let me tell you, guys. You all became big brothers and sisters of a little girl. She arrived sooner than we expected, but she's fine."

"Can we meet her?" dare to ask one guy there.

A big goofy smile spread on her face and she nods.

"Yes, that would be great! I'll see what I can do since you are so many."

Lena is there, in the hospital room looking at her baby sleep silently. It's a beautiful thing, the little rise, and fall of her breathing. The pout on her lips that remind her of the woman she loves.

"Lena..."

Kara enters the room, but the brunette doesn't notice her. She's enraptured by her daughter.

"She's so little."

"Lena..." she calls a second time, and the woman looks at her, with a tired smile on her face. That's all it takes for Kara to be breathless. She loves this woman and how much she cares for everything and everyone.

"Would you marry me?"

Lena chuckles softly and gets closer to her. With a wicked smile, she kisses her soundly.

"Oh, darling. You couldn't wait for me to be better than now?"

"If you feel better, I haven't slept or shower in two days."

"This is the worst proposing ever, and somehow I know it can get worse..."

"I'm Supergirl."

That's it. Lena loses her endurance and pushes back the blonde.

"Wha-why?" She wants to yell but seethes instead. There's no way she's going to wake up the baby. "Why you want to fool me? You think asking to marry you will make me forgive you about the other 76 children!" she shakes her head furiously, "You know what? You can forget about this one."

With that, Kara snaps.

"I'll tell you two things!"Announces murmuring coldly, "First; You asked for me to change and I did! I finally realized that no one can decide for me, not my sister, a lawyer or a judge!! I'm the mother of this child and no one can say otherwise! Not even you! And you can change that, no one can." She points at Lena, "So, you CAN'T take her away from me." She points severely at herself, "I'm Supergirl, and it's another thing that no one can ever change!" Now she points out her surroundings, "I see infinite possibilities of happiness in this. This is something unique, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing. Also, we would have a big number of free babysitters." She exhales, "Second..."

"That was a very extended first point."

"Yes, it was. I'm sorry, I kind of suck at explaining myself," a soft sigh escape from her lips and she continues, "Second, I didn't ask you to marry me to fool at you."

The brunette waits for the blonde to carry on, but she stays in silence.

"I didn't expect the second point to be that short."

"Me neither, but I'm telling the truth."

The green-eyed woman closes her eyes. Kara feels her heart pounding in her ears, while the woman weighs her options. And, with a final step forward she raises her hand, caressing the blonde's face.

Kara gulps nervously.

"I revealed myself."

"You did?"

A big suspire is heard. It's not Kara's nor Lena's, it's the baby. The two mothers glare at their newborn and the brunette finally nods and kisses Kara.

"Promise me someday you will take me to Greece."

Big blue eyes shine lovingly and kiss her deeply.

It's the first baby to be this visited.

Every single of her brothers and sisters watched from the window, making funny faces and moving her hands in the air.

The room is full of teddy bears, balloons, flowers, and other presents. Lena can't believe all the love her little girl receives, and it makes her happy. She was never loved by her family, but her baby girl story will be so much different that it makes her cry in joy. Kara is ecstatic. The last time has been wild, but full of good surprises.

When the day ends she hugs all her children, what it takes her a whole hour, and promises them to keep in touch with them.

She doesn't know what the future will bring, but nothing can be as chaotic as this situation and she aced it. So, she shrugs off and walks home were here family waits for her.  
For the first time, she's glad of being herself. Other people would probably never face a thing like this and end victorious.

She won the biggest family in the world.


End file.
